


Love at First Not-Noodle

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Murphy’s trying to decide whether it’s worth spending an extra dollar to get a nicer pizza when he’s practically accosted by who is the prettiest damn man he’s ever seen. “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”He blinks, deciding he likes the feeling of the man’s arm around his shoulder before the logical part of his brain catches up.“What?” he asks because politeness has never been his thing.





	Love at First Not-Noodle

**Author's Note:**

> me? being terrible at titles? its more likely than you think

Murphy’s trying to decide whether it’s worth spending an extra dollar to get a nicer pizza when he’s practically accosted by who is the prettiest damn man he’s ever seen. “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

He blinks, deciding he likes the feeling of the man’s arm around his shoulder before the logical part of his brain catches up. 

“What?” he asks because politeness has never been his thing.

“Please pretend to be my boyfriend,” the man begs and Murphy really wishes that sentence was lacking two words. “Look, my sister, she’s _always_ trying to set me up because apparently my love life is a disaster and I was getting really annoyed with it so last time she mentioned, I told her that I’d met someone and we were talking and that I really liked them and I was really just planning to pretend that it’d gone bad and we'd broken up, but I just saw her, she’s somehow in the supermarket even though she’s meant to be in the fucking Philippines right now and I just, can you pretend to be my boyfriend in case she sees me?”

“Yes,” he says without really thinking about it. It’s probably a bad idea, but he’s stubborn to the last hurdle even with things he decided two seconds ago. “But can we uh, like can I carry on shopping because if I stop now, there’s a decent chance I’ll forget something and my flatmate will kill me if we have to have noodles again?”

“Uh sure, what do you need?”

Murphy’s so caught up with how adorable the man’s freckles are that his brain falters. “Um… not noodles?”

The man laughs, loud and bright and Murphy is ready to just sink to his knees right there. He blinks as if he’s trying to blink away all his inappropriate thoughts and grins up at the man. There’s barely an inch of height between them which means that kissing will be easy and - _goddamn it_ , he thinks, _get it together, man._

“That leaves just uh, pretty much everything else in the supermarket,” the man remarks, the tips of his cheeks tinted red.

“I don’t think that’s on the budget,” he mumbles, still in the process of getting it together (if he even had it together in the first place). “Uh let me think, Mbege said he wanted wine tonight, but I forgot what brand and that’s kind of important. He said there’d be a K seal on it though so I can probably figure it out.”

“Lead the way,” the man offers and Murphy nods, setting off. The arm is still around his shoulders and despite normally hating contact with any other human, Murphy decides he doesn’t mind it.

They walk in a comfortable silence, weaving through shoppers as Murphy makes a beeline for the alcohol aisle. A middle-aged woman who looks like the definition of a PTA Mom throws them a dirty look and it’s only the man’s tightening grip on his shoulder that stops Murphy from doing something reckless, rude and probably stupid.

He gets approximately twenty seconds to stare puzzlingly at the plethora of practically identical wine bottles before he hears what sounds like the mating of a lynx was put through a voice scrambler and the man becomes stiff next to him all of a sudden. 

“Bell, oh my god!”

Ah, that must be the sister. 

They both turn at the same time, the arm falling off his shoulders. Murphy forces himself not to frown, but within a second, the man is holding his hand and it’s all fine, and Murphy is definitely in way over his head.

“Octavia, I thought you were in Manilla,” the man – apparently called Bell – says and it’s only slightly accusingly. He imagines he’d feel the same if his sister was Mbege, except he’d be a lot more overt about it. “What are you doing here?”

“Yeah uh, Lincoln got an offer from his boss and he said he couldn’t say no, but it was really sudden and we basically had to get the first flight back,” Octavia says, smiling brightly. “We’ve been back in the country for less than like four hours.”

“Right, well it’s uh, it’s good to see you again. How long are you staying this time?”

“Hopefully, at least a few months,” Octavia admits and Bellamy smiles and it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. “But _anyway_ , who is this?”

“Uh, this is my, my boyfriend-”

“Murphy,” he cuts in, putting his free hand out for Octavia to shake. She does, thank God. “Don’t believe anything he’s told you, I’m even worse in real life.”

“Firm handshake, I like it,” she says and then winks at Bellamy who blushes bright red. “Well, I need to be going, but we need to have dinner some time, a double date?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bellamy agrees far too quick and Murphy finds himself nodding along blindly. Octavia grins again before she waves and walks off. There are a few moments of silence before Bellamy turns to him. “I’m so sorry, thank you so much for doing that.”

He shrugs. “It’s nothing. I’m always up for pretending to be the boyfriend of super cute guys.”

Bellamy blinks, “Uh thanks, I guess?”

Murphy snorts and thinks, _I like this one._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
